Un problème de taille
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Après une dispute avec son frère, Dean se retrouve face à un petit problème... intime à régler. Et Castiel va l'y aider. Sam, de son côté, a lui aussi un problème avec Lucifer. Fic prévue en 4 parties.
1. Le problème de Dean

Un petite fic pour consoler ma Kaho-chan de ses efforts pour ses examens ! C'est elle-même qui a choisi le pairing de cette partie, et j'ai eu tellement d'inspiration que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la deuxième partie et que 2 autres encore sont prévues ! :)

Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire et la blondasse ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le problème de Dean**

Sam et Dean s'étaient encore disputés et le plus jeune des deux frères avait décidé de faire une pause, partant de son côté. Cela faisait plus de trois heures non stop que Dean conduisait l'Impala, son bébé comme il aimait l'appeler. Et cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sam. Il avait pourtant tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois, mais il tombait toujours sur sa messagerie.

Il n'aimait pas savoir son frère seul. Après tout, il avait promis à leur père de toujours veiller sur lui et de le protéger. Surtout que plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait leur dispute ridicule. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même plus de la cause de celle-ci. C'était dire à quel point la situation était stupide.

Il s'arrêta devant un motel et pris son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son petit frère. Messagerie, encore. Il remis rageusement le téléphone dans sa poche et sorti de la voiture pour prendre une chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans une chambre avec un seul lit. La nuit dernière, il l'avait passée dans sa voiture. Les ronflements de Sam lui manqueraient presque. Voilà bien une chose à ne jamais révéler à son frère.

Il s'installa dans le lit et commença à zapper les chaînes de télévision. C'était assez désolant de voir autant de programmes inintéressants. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute si la seule chaîne qui méritait qu'on la regarde était Casa Erotica. Et puis cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait rien fait avec une femme et il n'était pas d'humeur à se chercher une énième conquête d'un soir.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il sursauta, la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le pantalon en l'occurrence, lorsque Castiel apparut devant lui, entre le lit et la télé, bloquant sa vision du film.

— Putain Cas, tu m'as foutu les miquettes ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de prévenir quand t'arrives, en passant par la porte par exemple !

— Je suis désolé Dean, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer.

L'ange regarda son ami humain éteindre la télé, coupant ainsi les gémissements de l'actrice porno ainsi que les phrases salaces de l'homme qui était avec elle, et remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, plus particulièrement son jean qu'il reboutonna précipitamment.

— Tu devrais plutôt le retirer. Porter des vêtements trop serrés pourrait te causer des problèmes de circulation.

Dean se mit à rire malgré lui à ces paroles.

— Cas, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me conseiller de me foutre à moitié à poil devant toi alors que j'ai la gaule ?

— Quel est le problème ? demanda l'ange visiblement intrigué.

— Le problème c'est qu'on ne fait pas ça entre hommes, Castiel ! Bon, et si tu me disais pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il en se levant du lit et en tentant de calmer ses envies par une bière.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide. Plusieurs protégés d'anges gardiens sont morts dans des accidents assez étranges.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à récolter des informations et à tenter de savoir où pourrait bien avoir lieu la prochaine attaque. La précédente s'étant déroulé dans une ville voisine, ils décidèrent de rester dans le coin. Castiel devait trouver s'il y avait un protégé dans les environs et Dean… Dean ne pouvait qu'attendre et se préparer.

Il passa donc la soirée dans un bar à siroter quelques verres, en attendant des nouvelles de l'ange. Au bout d'une heure, une femme, blonde aux yeux bleu clair, presque gris, vint l'aborder en s'installant à sa table, face à lui.

— C'est rare de voir un mec aussi sexy, seul dans un bar.

— Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment…

— Claudia. Et vous ?

— Dean, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire séducteur.

— Dean. Joli prénom. Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme ?

— On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps !

— La vie est trop courte pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

— On est d'accord.

Sur ces paroles, ils se levèrent et sortirent du bar. Finalement, Dean n'aurait pas besoin d'un porno pour soulager sa tension. Ils convinrent d'aller chez Claudia. C'était une maison modeste avec un étage.

A peine eurent-ils passé le seuil de la porte que la blonde claqua cette dernière en plaquant Dean dessus pour l'embrasser. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sa veste et son t-shirt se retrouvèrent par terre et des mains habillent commençaient déjà à ouvrir son pantalon. Il attrapa ces mains et en profita pour renverser la situation, bloquant la jeune femme entre la porte et son corps.

— On se calme. On a toute la nuit pour en profiter, inutile de se presser.

— Je te l'ai dit, la vie est courte.

Un détail étrange attira son regard sur la porte d'entrée, derrière Claudia.

— C'est quoi ces symboles ?

— Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne les reconnais pas, Dean Winchester.

Bien sûr qu'il les reconnaissait : c'étaient les symboles empêchant les anges de pénétrer quelque part. Mais pourquoi cette femme avait dessiné des symboles contre les anges sur sa porte d'entrée ? La seule explication qui lui vint était que c'était elle la créature que Castiel et lui cherchaient et qui tuait les protégés des anges gardiens. Il voulu prendre le pistolet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, mais sa main se referma sur du vide.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? le nargua Claudia en pointant son arme sur lui. Maintenant tu vas gentiment monter à l'étage.

— Et je peux savoir comment tu as su qui j'étais ? demanda-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

— Je ne le savais pas. C'est en voyant la marque sur ton épaule que j'ai compris. A droite, et ouvre la première porte à gauche.

Il s'exécuta en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait bien se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Sammy lui avait bien dit qu'un jour il finirait par avoir des problèmes à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il entra dans une chambre décorée sobrement et qu'il trouva assez impersonnelle. Claudia le poussa vers le lit en appuyant le canon de l'arme dans le creux de ses reins.

— Allonge-toi.

A nouveau, il s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir avec un trou dans le bas du dos. Il avait bien assez de cicatrices comme ça. Une fois installé, Claudia se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui attacher les poignets aux montants du lit.

— Au risque de te décevoir, je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de jeu sexuel.

— Quel dommage. Et c'est encore plus dommage de devoir te tuer sans même profiter de ce beau corps.

— Je ne comprends pas. Si tu veux me tuer, pourquoi m'attacher à ce lit au lieu d'appuyer simplement sur la détente ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein. Mais ça m'intéresse.

— Parce qu'une mort par balle attire trop l'attention. Je préfère maquiller ça en mort accidentelle.

Tout en disant ça, la blonde descendit et sorti une seringue du tiroir de la commode avant de revenir sur lui.

— Avant que tu m'injectes ton truc, je peux au moins savoir ce que c'est ?

— Du viagra concentré, mon joli. Demain matin quand j'appellerai les fics, tu seras mort d'une overdose à cause de ton désir à me faire plaisir. Ceci est ta première dose, il y en a quatre autres qui t'attendent.

— Oh, je t'assure, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire plaisir à une femme.

Mais l'aiguille était déjà plantée dans son bras et le produit entrait lentement dans ses veines. Quelle poisse. Il allait bientôt se retrouver avec une trique d'enfer qu'il ne pourrait même pas soulager. Et à en croire les caresses que Claudia était en train de lui prodiguer, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le produit agir seul.

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait l'impression d'être torturé tant la compression dans son bas-ventre était forte, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un ange apparaissant dans la pièce. La blonde se redressa et se tourna vers Castiel.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Pendant que t'étais occupée à m'allumer, j'ai effacé discrètement un morceau de ton gribouillis, puis j'ai fait l'imbécile qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe. Eh oui, je sais réfléchir avec autre chose que ma queue parfois.

Elle voulu le frapper, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que l'ange l'avait déjà poignardée, la faisant mourir dans un cri de rage et de douleur mêlées avant qu'elle ne s'effondre inerte sur Dean.

— Tu pourrais peut-être me détacher maintenant, suggéra ce dernier en voyant que son ami ailé ne bougeait pas.

Une fois libre, Castiel le ramena au motel à coup de téléportation. Dean avait du mal à marcher tant son entre-jambe le faisait souffrir, tendue à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et dire que Claudia ne lui avait donné qu'une seule dose. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été avec les quatre suivantes ? Il imagina que ses bijoux de famille auraient explosé avant même de recevoir la cinquième dose, mais il finit par se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir en fait.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, heureux que son jean soit toujours ouvert. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le refermer en fait. Bien, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se branler jusqu'à ce que son érection se calme enfin. Le problème étant que Castiel était toujours là.

— Euh Cas… Je te remercie d'être venu à mon aide et tout, mais là j'ai un... Problème de taille… Quelque chose d'assez intime à régler vois-tu.

— Oui, je vois, répondit-il en fixant la bosse proéminente de son protéger.

— Seul Cas. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour régler ça !

— Je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans ton état, Dean. Tu as été drogué.

— Castiel, je t'ai déjà expliqué, y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas entre hommes. Et s'astiquer le manche en fait partie !

— Je veux t'aider à aller mieux, répondit l'ange en s'approchant du lit.

— M'aider ? Mais tu… Ah !

Les protestations de Dean se perdirent dans le néant pour se transformer en gémissements lorsqu'une main se posa sur son membre douloureux. Il ne savait pas depuis quand son jean et son boxer avaient déserté la partie, mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait mieux, moins comprimé et c'était tout ce qui importait en cet instant. Surtout que cette main qui montait et descendait dans un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide était divinement agréable. A tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, savourant davantage encore cette douce torture.

Un petit coin de son esprit voulu lui rappeler que cette main appartenait à Castiel et qu'elle n'était pas censée faire ça, que c'était sa propre main qui devrait le faire. Mais, Dieu, que c'était bon. C'était toujours meilleur avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était bien connu. Il repoussa donc cette petite voix dans sa tête qui tentait de le ramener à la raison et l'enferma à double tour dans un placard. Et tant pis s'il le regrettait après.

C'est à ce moment qu'il senti quelque chose d'humide et chaud parcourir sa verge de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, continuant ce petit manège quelques secondes avant de se refermer totalement dessus. C'était si bon qu'il ne put retenir un long râle de satisfaction de sortir de ses lèvres.

Sa respiration devenait saccadée et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il eut l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur un Castiel à genoux entre ses jambes, en train d'aspirer son sexe entre ses lèvres, l'air très concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, appréciant au passage leur douceur.

— Oh putain, Cas… J'vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

Dean pensait que cette phrase ferait comprendre à l'ange qu'il devait cesser sa fellation, mais cela produisit l'effet inverse. Castiel se mit à faire des va-et-vients plus rapides et profonds, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'il se libère enfin dans un râle profond, alors que l'ange reculait sa tête et finissait son oeuvre avec sa main.

Le chasseur rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous l'intensité du plaisir ressenti et ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à deux lagons bleus. Alors que le possesseur de ces derniers essuyait son visage maculé de sperme d'un revers de manche, Dean s'en voulu de s'être laissé aller et de ne pas avoir su repousser son ami. La petite voix de sa raison avait finalement réussi à sortir de son placard.

— Je suis désolé pour… ça, dit-il en détournant le regard.

— Dean, regarde-moi.

Une main chaude le posa sur sa joue et l'invita à tourner de nouveau la tête. Il se retrouva alors avec une érection qui n'était pas la sienne sous les yeux. Il fit monter son regard le long du corps nu de son ange qui s'était relevé et l'interrogea du regard.

— Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'avoir fait quelque chose qui m'ait déplu ? Penses-tu que je serais dans le même état d'excitation que toi si je n'avais pas aimé te sucer ? Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne te forcerai pas et m'en irai, on pourra faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu as ma parole.

Entendre Castiel parler ainsi était un peu étrange - jamais il n'aurait cru un jour parler fellation avec lui en fait -, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir l'ange partir. C'est que pour un puceau il était sacrément doué ! Et puis, le viagra agissait encore, rendant son membre de nouveau dur et douloureux malgré son récent orgasme.

Il renferma alors la petite voix de sa raison en ajoutant quelques chaînes et cadenas, et se leva, retirant son t-shirt avant de prendre le visage de son futur amant en coupe avec ses mains et de l'embrasser. Car oui, s'ils continuaient, Dean n'avait pas l'intention de rester passif comme il l'avait été ces dernières minutes. Il n'avait jamais spécialement été attiré par les hommes, préférant largement les femmes, mais il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée d'une nouvelle expérience.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient se faisait de plus en plus pressant et avide. Mais ils durent y mettre fin après quelques minutes par manque de souffle, restant néanmoins front contre front, les yeux toujours clos.

— Cas… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il en avait vraiment envie, l'ange le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit et vint se coucher sur lui. Il commença par lui embrasser le front, puis la tempe, descendit le long de la joue pour finir sur ses lèvres avant de parcourir sa mâchoire. La tête enfouie dans son cou, il suçota la peau, laissant derrière lui une légère marque rosée.

Pendant que Castiel continuait sa descente, suçotant, léchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous sa bouche, Dean lui caressa le dos, créant des dessins complexes et invisibles sur sa peau et le faisant frissonner. Puis il caressa ses cheveux noirs alors que la tête sur laquelle ils étaient se glissait à nouveau entre les cuisses du chasseur. Ce dernier cru qu'il allait avoir droit à une seconde fellation, mais la langue coquine se contenta de quelques coups et continua de descendre, s'amusant un peu avec ses testicules.

L'ange remonta finalement et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir sur ses reins, les faisant gémir de concert lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. Puis il pris l'une des mains de Dean et porta son index et son majeur à sa bouche, les suçant comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec son sexe. Il avait les yeux fermés et on aurait pu croire qu'il était là en train de déguster le meilleur met jamais consommé. Le chasseur, quant à lui, entama un va-et-vient de sa main libre sur leur queues provoquant de délicieuses décharges de plaisir dans leur corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel lâcha les doigts luisants de sa salive et se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

— Dean… J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, chuchota-t-il en guidant la main qu'il tenait toujours vers ses fesses.

D'habitude Castiel avait la voix grave, mais là c'était d'un rauque affreusement sensuel. Qui aurait cru qu'une voix d'homme puisse être aussi excitante ? Certainement pas Dean Winchester. Et pour répondre à cette demande tentatrice, il glissa ses doigts humides entre les fesses de l'ange. Il commença alors à le titiller, s'amusant de le voir réclamer plus.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, l'être céleste pris un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet qu'il déroula sur le sexe de son protéger avant de s'empaler dessus. Dean se serait bien demandé comment Castiel avait su qu'ils étaient là, mais son cerveau était trop concentré sur autre chose pour ça.

— Oh putain, Cas ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Dean sous la vague de surprise et de plaisir qui le submergea, se demandant presque comment il avait fait pour ne pas jouir sur le coup.

Ils commencèrent alors ensemble une danse sensuelle, se touchant et s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Et lorsque l'orgasme les rattrapa, Dean cru voir une lumière entourer l'ange. Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à bout de souffle, avant de s'allonger sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale

— Cas… Bon sang, Cas… Pour un puceau t'es beaucoup trop doué. Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ? D'un livreur de pizza encore ?

— Non, de soldats.

— T'as regardé un porno gay avec des militaires ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, surpris.

— Oui. C'était très instructif.

— J'ai vu ça, en effet.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, devenant de plus en plus gênant. La raison première était sans doute leur nudité. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dean se décida finalement à se lever.

— Heu… Je… Enfin… Je vais aller prendre une douche, bafouilla-t-il, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il ne savait pas comment agir maintenant. Il venait de coucher avec un ange. Pas que ce soit réellement une nouveauté, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait avec Anna. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un ange dans un corps d'homme. Et plus encore, de l'ange qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition. Et ce même ange venait de le sauver, encore. Il avait l'impression que son ardoise ne cessait de s'allonger au fil des mois.

— Dean, commença ledit ange, coupant court à ses réflexions. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ?

— Non. répondit-il sans hésitation.

Et c'était vrai. Au fond il n'avait aucun regret. Mais ça n'enlevait rien au bizarre de la situation. Après tout, Dean Winchester n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être un modèle de stabilité amoureuse.

— Non, je ne regrette pas, Castiel…

— Mais ? Insista le serviteur de Dieu, voyant que son protégé ne continuait pas.

— Mais… Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi maintenant.

— Je n'attends rien de plus qu'avant, Dean. Simplement que tu me gardes une place dans ta vie comme c'est le cas depuis que je t'ai sorti de l'Enfer. Je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin, tu le sais. Et désormais, y compris pour… Comment vous dites ? Les galipettes ?

— Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-il en riant.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas humain et je ne ressens pas l'amour comme vous le ressentez. Je n'attends pas de grande déclaration. J'aimerais juste que cette première fois entre nous ne soit pas aussi la dernière. C'était agréable, et j'aimerais recommencer un jour, avec toi.

— Dis donc, le sexe te rend bavard, répondit le chasseur ne sachant trop quoi répondre réellement.

Il n'avait pas refusé de recommencé, mais il n'avait pas accepté non plus.

C'est ce moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion que la situation aurait été très gênante s'il avait sonné quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de voir le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

— Sam ? Mais bon sang, où es-tu ? Je sais qu'on s'est engueulés, et je t'avouerais que je ne sais même plus pourquoi, mais tu pourrais quand même me donner des nouvelles !

— Je suis désolé…

— Sam ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Dean face au manque de réaction de son frère : en temps normal, il lui aurait rappelé leur dispute en hurlant après lui avant de finalement lui raccrocher au nez.

— Je… Je suis dans un motel du Minnesota. J'ai besoin d'aide, Dean. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi.

— Sammy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms, éluda-t-il en raccrochant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait effectivement un message avec une adresse.

— Sam a des problèmes ? demanda l'ange.

Dean sursauta en découvrant un Castiel déjà frais et habillé comme à son habitude, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

— Bon sang, Cas… Ne t'approche pas autant des gens quand ils ne s'y attendent pas, on en a déjà parlé. Et… Les gens normaux prennent une douche après… Après… Enfin, tu sais.

— Après avoir baisé, tu veux dire ?

Dean se demandait s'il devrait davantage être horrifié ou amusé du nouveau champ lexical de son ange. Il décida finalement qu'il préférait ne pas l'entendre parler ainsi.

— Castiel, fais-moi plaisir, arrête de regarder des pornos…

— Mais…

— Y a pas de "mais". Si tu veux savoir un truc dans ce domaine… T'auras qu'à me demander.

Castiel eut un petit sourire bienheureux à cette réponse, mais le chasseur ne le vit pas, déjà enfermé dans la salle bain pour prendre sa douche.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, surtout à toi ma Kaho-chan ! n_n La deuxième partie est déjà presque finie et est normalement prévue pour le 18 juin, pour l'annonce des résultat de Kaho-chan... Si elle a raté ses examens, y aura pas de suite par contre, alors croisez bien les doigts :p


	2. Le problème de Sam

Et voilà la seconde partie ! C'est bien, certains d'entre vous ont croisé les doigts et ça a porté ses fruits, Kaho-chan réussi ses examens ! Félicitation ma Kaho, tu as bien mérité cette seconde partie comme récompense ;) (néanmoins, si tu avais raté, ce qui était impensable, j'aurais quand même publié la suite, comme lot de consolation)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira au moins autant que la première partie, même si les fans de Destiel ne seront pas les plus heureux ici. Mais j'ai bon espoir de vous faire aimer les Samifer :p

Rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la saison 7. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le problème de Sam**

Sam raccrocha et tapa précipitamment l'adresse du motel où il se trouvait pour l'envoyer à Dean. Il se doutait que son appel devait avoir inquiété son frère davantage qu'il ne l'était auparavant par son silence. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer et il espérait qu'il ne mettrai au plus que quelques heures à venir. Il n'y arrivait plus tout seul. Il était en train de craquer. Encore. Et son bourreau le savait. Il se jouait de lui, s'amusait de le voir tenter de résister alors qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir.

Le plus jeune des Winchester s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, et dans l'espoir vain de fuir l'inévitable.

— Allons Sammy, ne me dis pas que tu tentes de m'échapper en t'enfermant bêtement ici ?

Ledit Sammy releva la tête pour voir dans la miroir le sourire goguenard de Lucifer.

— Dois-je donc te rappeler, poursuivit-il, que je suis dans ta tête, à défaut d'être en toi d'une autre façon ? Alors à moins que tu ne te tranches le cou, te cacher ici ne te sera d'aucun secours. Mais remarque, la salle de bain c'est une pièce intéressante aussi pour faire des choses torrides.

A ces mots, le jet d'eau de la douche s'ouvrit tout seul, commençant à baigner la petite pièce dans la vapeur. Sam soupira et ferma le robinet.

— Fous-moi la paix, je ne céderai jamais.

— Ohoh, petit menteur, tu as déjà cédé ! Faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Le chasseur sorti de la salle d'eau avec un grognement frustré. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

**_Flashback_**

_Sam dormait quand il fut réveillé par un bruit à côté de lui. Il se redressa vivement en apercevant Lucifer au pied du lit. Il aurait dû être habitué, cela faisait des semaines qu'il venait dans ses rêves toutes les nuits. Et celle-ci ne faisait malheureusement pas exception. Il savait bien que tout ceci n'était pas vrai, que ça se passait uniquement dans sa tête et qu'il était en réalité toujours allongé dans son lit, avec son frère dormant à côté. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à se réveiller tant que le maître de l'Enfer ne l'y autorisait pas._

— _Bonsoir Sam. Es-tu enfin décidé à me dire le mot magique ? Un tout petit "oui", c'est tout ce que je demande, ce n'est pas bien difficile tout de même. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu finiras un jour ou l'autre par le dire. Alors pourquoi pas le faire tout de suite ?_

— _Va te faire voir, répondit-il en se recouchant, espérant que l'ange déchu finirait par se lasser._

_Mais c'était mal le connaître. Après tout, lorsqu'on passe des siècles enfermé dans une cage, la patience n'est plus vraiment un problème. Alors attendre que son véhicule l'invite à entrer dans son corps, voilà qui était loin d'entamer les limites de sa patience. Et en parlant "d'entrer dans son corps", il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire qui agaça visiblement son interlocuteur au grognement qu'il poussa._

— _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ?_

— _Je repensais à cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai proposé de te posséder autrement… _

_Sam se tendit dans le lit, mais ne réagit pas davantage. La nuit dont parlait Lucifer, il lui avait hurlé dessus en l'insultant et ça avait beaucoup amusé ce dernier. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ignorer l'ange déchu restait encore la meilleure défense. Mais ça devenait difficile lorsqu'il sentait un poids à côté ou sur lui, une peau fraîche contre lui, ou encore des mains ou une bouche sur lui. Et Lucifer l'avait bien compris aussi. Il venait de s'allonger à son tour dans le lit, son torse contre son dos, collant son corps nu et froid contre le sien tout aussi nu mais chaud. _

_Sam tenta de le repousser et de se couvrir du mieux qu'il pu avec les draps, mais celui-ci disparu à son tour._

— _Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda le chasseur ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser éclater une partie de sa colère en se redressant pour se mettre au bord du lit, le plus loin possible de son bourreau nocturne._

— _Parce que je le peux ! C'est peut-être ton rêve, mais c'est moi qui ai le contrôle. Et c'est drôle._

_Lucifer ressemblait à un enfant en train de s'amuser avec un jouet très intéressant. Sam poussa un soupir las._

— _Tu ne pourrais pas juste me laisser dormir pour une fois ?_

— _Non, je m'amuse bien trop. Mais si tu me dis "oui", je pourrais reconsidérer la question…_

— _Je ne te laisserai jamais mon corps comme véhicule._

— _Je ne parlais pas de ça, Sammy. Et si c'est ce qui te fait peur, je peux être doux aussi tu sais..._

_En disant cela, l'ange déchu fit glisser son index le long de la colonne vertébrale du chasseur qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins, le faisant frissonner. Ce dernier n'aurait su dire si c'était de dégoût, d'appréhension, ou encore de plaisir. Car il devait bien avouer que ce contact n'était pas non plus une torture insupportable. Et puis Lucifer ne pouvait lui faire du mal, ce n'était clairement pas dans son intérêt. Sans compter que chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une ou deux heures. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette fatigue et cela risquait de devenir dangereux sur le long terme._

— _Si… Si je dis "oui" pour…_

— _Oui ? l'encouragea Lucifer, un sourire moqueur perceptible dans la voix._

— _Si je dis "oui" pour ça… Tu ne viendras plus jamais dans mes rêves ?_

— _Tu as ma parole, je te laisserai dormir en paix la nuit. Et ce sera aussi la preuve que je ne mens pas et que tu peux me faire confiance. Contrairement à mes frères, je ne dis que la vérité, je n'ai aucun intérêt à mentir, et tu le sais._

_Oui, il le savais. Et que perdait-il à dire "oui" pour cette question ? Certes, il préférait les femmes et n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme. Cette option avait donc quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Mais la perspective de pouvoir enfin dormir était très tentante. Et puis, personne ne saurait, il n'y aurait aucune preuve non plus, tout ceci n'étant finalement qu'un rêve. Il ne le faisait pas pour de vrai au final._

— _Je… J'accepte, finit-il par dire d'un ton encore hésitant après de longues minutes de réflexion._

_A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le lit, cette fois avec Lucifer sur lui, sa bouche collée à la sienne. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il eut d'abord le réflexe de se défendre et de le repousser. Mais il se calma rapidement en se rappelant qu'il venait d'accepter que ce genre de chose arrive. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux le plus fort qu'il pu et de ne plus bouger en gardant la bouche parfaitement scellée, espérant que tout se passerait très vite._

— _Tu vas devoir y mettre un peu plus du tien, mon grand. Si tu veux que j'honore ma partie du contrat, honore la tienne._

— _J'ai rien signé enfoiré. Et on n'a jamais convenu que je devais y prendre plaisir, alors fais ce que t'as à faire qu'on en finisse._

— _Tu recommence à m'insulter Sam. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça pourtant._

_Lucifer cala un genou entre les cuisses du plus jeune Winchester, contre son entre-jambe et appuya sa main sur sa gorge._

— _Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je pouvais être doux… Ça signifie aussi que je peux ne pas l'être. Mais comme j'ai un minimum de considération pour ton corps, même si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, je vais te laisser une seconde chance de me montrer que toi aussi tu es un homme de parole. Alors, tu préfères quoi ?_

_A tout bien considérer la chose, Sam était sûr qu'il préférait que ça se passe en douceur finalement. Aussi acquieça-t-il et lorsque Lucifer se remis en position et l'embrassa de nouveau, il le laissa investir sa bouche sans résistance, mais sans vraiment répondre non plus._

— _Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça. C'est à se demander comment t'as fait pour ne plus être puceau sinon…_

_D'une main légèrement tremblante, Sam passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lucifer et répondit timidement à son baiser. En fait, il avait tout à coup l'impression d'être une jeune fille à son premier rencard. C'était humiliant d'une certaine manière, mais il ne pouvait nier que ces sensations nouvelles d'embrasser et se faire toucher par un homme étaient également grisantes. C'était moins doux qu'avec une femme, plus ferme, mais pas déplaisant pour autant._

_Au bout d'un moment, il détourna néanmoins la tête, manquant d'air. Et le poids de l'homme pesant sur lui n'arrangeait rien. Ce dernier en profita pour s'attaquer au cou ainsi offert, embrassant, léchant, suçant et mordant la peau sous ses lèvres. Nul doute que si cette scène s'était déroulée dans la réalité, Sam aurait eu des marques. _

_Les lèvres descendirent sur son torse, lui infligeant le même traitement que son cou juste avant, puis allèrent agacer les boutons de chaire brun. Un coup de dents plus appuyé que les précédents arracha un gémissement de douleur au chasseur._

— _Je croyais que tu devais être doux, se plaignit-il._

— _Ne joue pas les chochottes, Sam. Je suis dans ta tête, je sais jusqu'où je peux aller en terme de douleur. Et ce que je viens de faire est encore largement dans la zone du plaisir. Il faut bien que je te fasse réagir un peu, tu étais tellement mou... J'ai failli penser que tu étais impuissant._

"_Etais" ? En baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir une érection et ne su s'il devait en être heureux ou au contraire horrifié. Parce qu'être excité par Lucifer lui donnait l'impression d'être sacrément tordu. Mais en même temps, s'il ne ressentait pas la moindre once de plaisir, cela aurait pu être très problématique pour la suite des évènements._

_Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, les lèvres ayant continué leur descente et prenant maintenant dans leur humidité chaude son sexe qui gagna encore en vigueur. _

— _Oh mon Dieu, gémit-il dans un souffle._

— _Non, je suis son fils, et j'aimerais autant qu'on n'évoque pas mon père dans un tel moment._

_Sam se doutait qu'il se moquait de lui, mais un grognement agacé et frustré lui échappa. Ce foutu emplumé déchu ne pouvait pas le chauffer autant et s'arrêter tout d'un coup pour le réprimander sur une expression._

— _Et ton père t'as jamais dit qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ? rétorqua-t-il, s'attirant un petit rire moqueur._

_Malgré lui, il espérait que son bourreau reprenne ce qu'il avait commencé, mais ce dernier se contenta de toucher son sexe du bout des doigts, puis de le prendre au creux de sa paume en se mettant sur lui, un genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que ce n'était pas plaisant, qu'il préférait faire ça avec une jolie femme, mais là, tout de suite, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà pris autant de plaisir avec seulement une main. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Lucifer le regardait dans les yeux et semblait prendre son pied rien qu'à le voir perdre la tête. Ce sale tricheur était dans sa tête, évidemment qu'il savait comment s'y prendre avec lui._

_Ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps, Sam mit son bras en travers de son visage, couvrant ainsi ses yeux. S'il ne le voyait pas, il pourrait penser à quelqu'un d'autre, imaginer que c'était une femme aux mains de fée qui était en train de le branler. Cela baissait sa culpabilité à ressentir autant plaisir alors qu'il aurait dû être dégoûté par Lucifer._

_Malheureusement, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le contraire aurait été trop beau._

— _Regarde-moi, ordonna le roi de l'enfer._

_N'obtenant aucune réaction, il diminua la vitesse de ses mouvements, puis les arrêta complètement, arrachant un nouveau grognement de frustration. Il pouvait voir la mâchoire du chasseur contractée et son nez retroussé sous la colère que lui inspirait cette situation. Une insulte mourrait d'envie de franchir les lèvres serrées, mais leur propriétaire savait que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il le regretterai à coup sûr._

_Il se décida donc à obtempérer et retira son bras pour ouvrir les yeux sur deux orbes de glace. En baissant légèrement son regarde, il put voir un sourire triomphant se dessiner sur les lèvres fines._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ? Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie._

— _Que tu me laisses dormir. Tu es dans ma tête, tu devrais le savoir…_

— _Il fait de l'humour, qu'il est mignon, s'amusa Lucifer._

_Il pris la main de l'humain et la plaça sur son sexe, comme la sienne était sur celui de Sam. Le premier réflexe de ce dernier fut d'enlever sa main, mais il en fut empêchée par la poigne ferme de l'autre homme restée sur son poignet._

— _Maintenant, tu as le choix : soit tu me montres avec ta main ce que tu as envie que je te fasse, soit un reste comme ça sans bouger jusqu'au petit matin. Sachant que dans le dernier cas je reviendrai te voir la nuit prochaine pour continuer, puisqu'à la base c'était ça le deal. Tu t'en souviens, au moins ?_

_Il s'écoula de d'interminables minutes avant que la main du plus jeune Winchester ne se mette en mouvements. La sensation était plus qu'étrange. Il tenait un autre sexe que le sien dans sa main, mais sentait exactement les mêmes mouvements sur son membre. Il avait l'impression de se branler par procuration._

_Alors que lui-même sentait qu'il était en train de perdre pieds, il vit les yeux de Lucifer se rétrécir, indiquant que lui aussi était au bord. Il eut alors l'idée d'augmenter tout à coup les va-et-vients de sa main, espérant que l'autre homme craquerait avant lui. Mais c'était sans compter l'avance qu'il avait en étant dans sa tête._

_Le maître de l'Enfer descendit des cuisses du chasseur, se libérant de sa prise et lui arrachant un soupir frustré, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le jeune Winchester. S'il avait été dans la réalité, ce dernier aurait volontiers pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais il était toujours bloqué dans ce rêve, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. _

— _Tourne-toi, chuchota Lucifer à son oreille._

_Sam cru s'étrangler à ces mots, et s'éloigna rapidement de l'autre homme, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, quitte à tomber du lit._

— _Quoi ? _

— _Allons Sam. On en est là parce qu'on parlait de possession et que tu m'as dit "oui" pour que je te possède d'une autre façon qu'en tant que véhicule, en échange de longues nuits de sommeil réparateur. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je me contenterais d'un simple jeu de touche-pipi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, si, il l'avait espéré. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt ridicule. Autant espérer rencontrer le vrai Père Noël, c'était plus probable. _

— _Sam, le jour va se lever dans environ une heure. Il est temps de te décider. Ou on peut remettre ça à la nuit prochaine si tu préfères..._

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, imperturbable, pas même par un tic tac d'horloge ou un piaillement d'oiseau. Remettre ça à la nuit prochaine ? Certainement pas. Le chasseur savait que s'il devait accepter la proposition de Lucifer, c'était maintenant ou jamais. De surcroît, un Winchester n'abandonne pas. Et revenir sur le marché qu'il avait passé un peu plus tôt serait un abandon._

_Après de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles une main s'amusa à parcourir son torse, puis son bras, puis sa cuisse, du bout des doigts, lui procurant quelques frissons, il finit par se retourner. Il sentit un poids contre son dos et un souffle dans sa nuque. La position était inconfortable, son érection compressée contre le matelas. Et les genoux qui écartaient ses cuisses pour permettre à leur propriétaire de coller son bassin au sien n'arrangeait rien._

_Le souffle sur sa nuque se transforma en baisers et en coups de langues, parfois en coups de dents, descendant sur les omoplates avant de revenir aux épaules. Un bras passa au travers de son torse, contre ses clavicules, et le fit légèrement pivoter sur le côté d'une pression sur l'épaule, rendant sa position plus confortable. La main qui ne l'enserrait pas parcourait son flanc, ses abdos, ses pectoraux, ses fesses. Arrivées sur ces dernière, elle les écarta et il put sentir le sexe chaud et dur du blond proche, trop proche, de son intimité. Ce dernier mouvement le fit se tendre. Il avait déjà regardé du porno gay, par curiosité, et savait ce que comptait faire son amant virtuel. _

_Pourtant, les doigts revinrent vers l'avant de son corps, le prenant de nouveau en main avec un mouvement lancinant. La main sur son épaule descendit légèrement pour venir taquiner un mamelon, et la bouche vint s'occuper de son oreille. Toutes ces sensations lui firent lâcher un gémissement, lui faisant presque oublier la présence entre ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bouger, s'éloignant puis se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrée, mais sans jamais la franchir._

_Au fil du temps, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus erratiques, et il se surprit même à accompagner les ondulations du bassins. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée sous l'intensité du plaisir. Il en avait presque oublié qui lui procurait ce plaisir. _

_L'orgasme le frappa soudain et il se libéra sur les draps et dans la main qui l'enserrait. Cette main qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de le masturber alors même qu'il avait repris sa taille au repos et qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Sam attrapa alors le poignet de Lucifer, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout. Il voulu se retourner, mais il n'y parvint pas bloqué par l'ange déchu. S'il avait pu le regarder, il aurait pu voir un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit ces lèvres se coller à son oreille et murmurer :_

— _Tu vois Sam, ce n'est pas si difficile de prendre plaisir avec moi. Maintenant tu vas te réveiller, et chaque fois que tu auras envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, chaque fois que tu te toucheras pour assouvir tes envies, tu repenseras à cette nuit, aux mains du Diable qui t'ont fait jouir. Et la prochaine fois, je te posséderai réellement, tu as ma parole._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Après ça, il s'était réveillé couvert de sueur, son sous-vêtement souillé et avec une trique d'enfer. Et cette expression ne lui avait jamais parue aussi appropriée. Il avait été soulagé de constater que sa mésaventure nocturne n'avait pas réveillé son frère, et plus encore les nuits suivantes de pouvoir dormir enfin en paix. Enfin, seulement les nuits, comme il l'avait précisé : si Sam s'endormait dans la journée pour une sieste, il pouvait être sûr d'avoir une petite visite. Mais il avait été bien moins soulagé en se rendant compte que Lucifer avait raison : quand il avait voulu se libérer de ses envies, il en avait été incapable, hanté par ses mains. Et chaque fois depuis ce jour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y repenser. En d'autres termes, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était frustré. Et ne parlons même pas de son séjour dans la cage. D'ailleurs…

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Sam qui s'était assit sur le lit.

— Hein ? répondit son vis-à-vis appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

— Tu m'as dit cette nuit-là que la prochaine fois tu me posséderais réellement. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait dans la cage ?

Ce fut un rire qui lui répondit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle. Et ça en devenait vexant. Il attrapa le coussin à côté de lui et voulu le balancer à la tête de Lucifer avec un "C'est bon, ferme-la, oublie ma question.", mais ce dernier esquiva sans problème le projectile.

— Franchement Sam, tu ferais ça devant ton frère toi ?

Non. La réponse était évidente. Alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ?

— Serais-tu déçu que je ne t'ai pas réellement possédé ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste… Surpris. Je pensais que tu prendrais un malin plaisir à le faire au plus tôt.

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prends déjà un malin plaisir, comme tu dis, à te voir si perturbé par tout ça, te demandant quand le moment arrivera. Car tu sais qu'il arrivera, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Tout en disant ça, l'ange déchu s'était avancé vers le lit, se plantant devant le chasseur. Il prit sa main et la glissa sous t-shirt, serrant fermement le poignet pour empêcher la moindre tentative de fuite.

— Ton cher grand frère ne sera pas là avant de longues heures. Ça peut donc arriver maintenant.

— Et tu crois que je vais te dire "oui" ?

— Tu m'as déjà dit "oui" y a deux ans, Sam. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu le dises une nouvelle fois.

— Donc même après deux ans il n'y a pas prescription, on ne peut pas changer d'avis ?

— Quoi ? Sam… Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que tu n'es pas un homme de parole ? J'en serais tellement déçu…

Sam poussa un soupir las devant l'air mélodramatique de Lucifer. Aucun doute qu'il aurait pu faire carrière au cinéma avec ses talents d'acteur.

— Et puis, continua le maître de l'Enfer avec un sourire un brin lubrique, t'as eu l'air d'aimer ça la dernière fois.

— Bah tu te trompes. Rends-moi ma main maintenant…

— Vraiment ? Dois-je te rappeler lequel de nous deux à jouis cette nuit-là ?

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des coups frénétiques furent frappés à la porte. Il se précipita vers cette dernière qu'il ouvrit en grand pour découvrir son frère. Il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, trop heureux de le voir.

— Zut, moi qui pensais qu'on avait plusieurs heures devant nous… Tu veux bien refermer cette porte qu'on termine notre conversation ?

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait plus. Il invita Dean à entrer et tenta d'ignorer les soupirs et les pleurnicheries de Lucifer. Maintenant il n'était plus tout seul, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de son problème. Un problème de taille, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'avoir le Diable en personne dans sa tête était une mince affaire.

— Dean, écoute, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en invitant son frère à en faire autant. En fait, tu avais raison. Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir tout seul. Lucifer est constamment à côté de moi, je le vois, je l'entends, je peux même le sentir. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour m'en débarrasser !

— Euh, ok. Il fait quoi là ?

— Il te fait un doigt d'honneur et je suppose qu'il est en train de t'insulter, en énokien peut-être.

— D'accord… Le problème, c'est qu'il est dans ta tête Sam. Le seul moyen de t'en débarrasser, c'est que tu arrives à te convaincre qu'il n'est pas là réellement.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à essayer diverses méthodes pour que Sam arrête de voir Lucifer, mais toutes échouèrent au grand dam du chasser, et pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ange déchu. "On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, Sammy", disait-il. Il en était à rire, se moquant de ces tentatives ratées, alors que Sam était désespéré.

— On devrait faire une pause Sam. Tu as l'air crevé. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

— Plusieurs jours.

— Et j'imagine que c'est lui qui ne te laisse pas dormir…

Sam ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce que faisait le Diable la nuit pendant qu'il essayait de se reposer. Autant le laisser croire qu'il se contentait de chanter et faire divers bruit pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête pour confirmer ses suppositions. L'aîné se leva alors et pris une boîte dans son sac qu'il lança à son cadet.

— Avale ça.

— Avaler ? ponctua Lucifer. J'ignorais que tu étais un adepte de cette pratique ! Petit cachottier.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Sam, ignorant délibérément la remarque de son parasite.

— Un genre de somnifère. Je… J'en prenais parfois quand j'en pouvais plus… Tu sais… Quand je suis revenu de l'Enfer.

— Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

— Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Lucifer s'était mis à mimer un joueur de violon, cette scène étant visiblement trop niaise pour lui. Sam regarda la boîte de gélule et, déterminé, en pris une qu'il avala avec une gorgée d'eau. En quelques minutes, ses paupières devinrent incroyablement lourdes. Puis, peu importe le bruit que pouvait faire l'homme qui squattait son esprit, il finit par s'endormir, l'image de son emplumé personnel devenant floue avant de disparaître complètement.

* * *

C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre 2 ! Le 3 est actuellement en court d'écriture, et j'espère pouvoir le publier courant de semaine prochaine, mais rien n'est encore sûr.


	3. Le problème de Castiel

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre, et aussi avant dernières partie de cette petit fic. Les fans de Destiel seront à nouveau contents ici ! Mais pour ceux qui ont apprécié le Samifer, le prochain devrait ravir tout le monde. La dernière partie est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture, mais je ne pense pas parvenir à la poster la semaine prochaine. Néanmoins, l'attente ne devrait pas durer plus de deux semaines :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

**Le problème de Castiel**

Dean regarda son petit frère s'endormir. Normalement, il devrait jouer la belle au bois dormant pendant environ quatre heures. Ce serait plutôt juste pour aller chercher l'Impala. Après s'être douché, il avait eu l'intention de rejoindre Sam en voiture. Mais Castiel l'avait attendu dans la chambre, et lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, l'ange lui avait proposé de le téléporter devant la porte de son frère.

Il laissa un mot sur la table de chevet et appela son emplumé personnel.

— Tu m'as appelé Dean ?

— Oui, commença-t-il en se retournant vers la voix grave. Je… Cas… L'espace personnel, ce n'est pas la première fois.

— Excuse-moi, répondit l'ange en reculant d'un pas.

— Ouais, c'est pas grave, va. Je crois que je vais finir par laisser tomber ce concept avec toi. T'es visiblement plus doué pour apprendre les relations sexuelles que les bases d'un bon comportement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux que Castiel finit par briser en demandant :

— Sam va mieux ?

— Pas vraiment. Et je me souviens pourquoi on s'était engueulé. Je voulais qu'il soit honnête avec moi et qu'il arrête de me dire que ça va alors que je vois bien qu'il va mal. Je crois qu'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul. Ce doit être un vice de famille, sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis qu'il a récupéré son âme, il voit Lucifer et ce dernier lui fait vivre un Enfer. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

— Peut-être que tu ne peux pas l'aider.

— Merci, Castiel. On peut dire que tu sais remonter le moral !

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est peut-être le seul à pouvoir trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de son visiteur mental.

— Ouais, peut-être. En attendant, ramène-moi à l'Impala. J'aime pas savoir mon bébé seul aussi longtemps et aussi loin de moi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins d'une seconde, Dean était à côté de son si cher bébé. Il sorti les clés de sa poche et déverrouilla le véhicule avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Il allait démarrer quand il se rendit compte que Castiel était toujours à côté de la voiture et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

— Tu fais quoi Castiel ?

— Je peux monter avec toi ? demanda l'ange avec un air presque suppliant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Depuis quand tu demandes ? Bien sûr que tu peux.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter, Castiel était déjà assis à côté de lui.

— Tu pourrais agir comme les êtres humains de temps en temps et utiliser les portes…

Sur ces mots, il démarra et pris la route vers le motel où il avait laissé son frère. Les premiers kilomètres se passèrent dans un silence royal, seulement perturbé par les musiques qui sortaient des haut-parleurs. C'était même tellement calme que Dean était en train de s'endormir.

— T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Castiel ?

— Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna celui-ci.

— Parce que je suis crevé et que si tu ne me tiens pas en éveil je vais finir par piquer du nez sur le volant.

— Tu risquerais de te casser le nez Dean.

— Je casserais bien plus que mon nez avec un accident de voiture, Cas ! Sinon, tu n'as qu'à prendre le volant.

— Je ne peux pas, il est accroché.

Le chasseur ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.

— C'est une expression pour dire que tu prennes ma place de conducteur.

— Euh… Dean, je ne sais pas conduire. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'apprendre…

Dean regarda l'ange avec surprise. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi… Triste ?

— Eh, Cas, c'est pas grave, tu sais ! On va s'arrêter quelque part, je vais prendre un café et ça ira mieux.

— Oui…

Castiel avait toujours cet air déçu, presque coupable. Et Dean ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Après tout, quand on peut se téléporter, pourquoi se fatiguer à conduire ?

— Pourquoi tu continues à faire cette tête ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave. Si je pouvais me téléporter comme toi, moi aussi je n'aurais probablement pas appris à conduire !

— C'est que… Je suis ton ange gardien, Dean. Je devrais pouvoir répondre à tous tes besoins.

— Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à t'apprendre à conduire un de ces quatre ! En attendant, on va s'arrêter dans ce bar.

Le plus âgé des Winchester gara l'Impala sur une place libre et il descendit de la voiture pour s'engouffrer dans le bar qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Castiel le suivait et semblait à nouveau dans son état normal, à savoir aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Apprendre à conduire était apparemment une perspective qui lui plaisait.

Il s'assirent à une table et attendirent que la serveuse vienne prendre leur commande. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui tombant dans le dos, des yeux chocolat et son uniforme mettait agréablement son corps en valeur.

— Bonjour messieurs, commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je vous servir ?

— Un grand café et un croissant.

— Ce sera tout ?

— Oui, merci, répondit Dean avec un sourire charmeur qui fit visiblement fondre la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna de la table en direction du comptoir pour préparer la commande. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers le chasseur, lui souriant chaque fois que leur regard se croisait.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demande soudainement Castiel.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Pourquoi dragues-tu cette femme ?

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Dean, ne comprenant pas le problème.

— Parce qu'on a de la route à faire, qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça et que je pensais que tu avais été suffisamment satisfait tout à l'heure pour tenir encore plusieurs heures sans ressentir ce genre de besoin.

— Castiel… Tu es… Jaloux ? demande un Dean complètement estomaqué de la tirade qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments, Dean, tu le sais.

— Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu commences à en avoir, parce que tu agis comme un petit ami jaloux.

La serveuse revint à ce moment-là et déposa la tasse fumante et le croissant chaud devant Dean en lui faisait un grand sourire que ce dernier lui retourna. Il mangea et bu en rigolant intérieurement du comportement de son ange qui n'avait pas cessé de bouder. Au fond, il trouvait ça flatteur, même si Castiel n'avait pas avoué être jaloux. Car cela signifiait que même s'il n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens à cause de la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée, il avait été assez doué pour que Castiel se sente insulté de le voir draguer quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois le café et le croissant terminés, Dean demanda un café à emporter et paya le tout. Puis ils retournèrent ensemble à la voiture. Castiel n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot lorsque le chasseur repris la route.

— Allez Cas, arrête de bouder.

— Un ange du seigneur ne boude pas, Dean.

Ce dernier avait une furieuse envie de rire à ces mots, mais il se retint, préférant ne pas aggraver la situation. Après tout, faire le voyage à deux était toujours plus sympa que seul. Et il craignait que s'il taquinait un peu trop son emplumé, il finisse par s'éclipser.

Un peu après avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin, Dean s'arrêta sur le bas côté pour boire son deuxième café. Il était maintenant tiède et ce n'était plus aussi bon, mais au moins ça lui permettrait de finir la route tranquillement. Il allait porter le gobelet à ses lèvres pour le terminer, quand le couvercle se détacha et fit tomber ce qui restait du liquide noir sur le chasseur.

— Putain de merde ! J'aimais bien ce t-shirt en plus…

Il commença à retirer sa veste, puis son t-shirt.

— Cas, attrape-moi mon sac derrière.

Il avait fini d'enlever les vêtements mouillés et tâchés quand il s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son passager. Se tournant vers lui, il eut tout à coup l'impression d'être une antilope face à un lion. Oui, c'était ça, il avait l'impression que Castiel allait le manger.

— Euh… Cas ? Tu te sens bien ?

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction même. C'en devenait presque flippant de le voir le fixer ainsi. Le froid commençant à se faire sentir, il décida de laisser tomber et tendit le bras vers la banquette arrière pour attraper son sac lui-même. Mais avant que ses doigts arrivent à destination, une main lui saisit le poignet. Il se tourna vers Castiel avec un air interrogateur.

— Cette femme, dans le bar, la serveuse, elle te plaisait ?

— Bien sûr, elle était très belle, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

— Et moi, je te plais ?

— Cas… Tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?

L'ange ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de fixer son protégé de ses yeux bleu perçants. Dean avait l'impression d'être nu devant lui. Pire, que son âme même était mise à nue.

— Moi je te trouve très beau Dean. Surtout ton âme. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle est belle, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé. Je t'ai porté à travers l'enfer pour te libérer, Dean. Et ça laisse des traces.

Le regard du chasseur se porta instinctivement sur la trace de main sur son épaule. Castiel la recouvrit de sa main et continua :

— Oui, ce genre de trace, mais pas seulement. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous partageons un lien profond. Un lien qui peut être comparé à celui que partagent les âmes soeurs. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu continues à vouloir coucher avec des inconnus, des gens avec qui tu n'as aucun lien, alors que je suis là pour toi.

— Tu sais que ça ressemble drôlement à une déclaration d'amour combinée à une crise de jalousie ?

— Dean…

— Ouais, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : "Je suis un ange du Seigneur, je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiments". Mais là j'ai comme l'impression que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas du genre sentimental. Les relations longue durée et monogames c'est pas pour moi.

— Dean…

L'ange soupira. Son protégé n'était donc toujours pas prêt à accepter le lien qui les unissait, malgré la relation intime qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt. Et c'était frustrant cette manie qu'avait le chasseur de toujours esquiver les questions qui le gênaient en tournant le problème dans l'autre sens. Il devait arriver à lui faire comprendre.

Il bougea alors le poignet qu'il tenait toujours pour poser la main à laquelle il était relié sur sa propre entre-jambe en disant :

— Je ne ne ressens pas l'amour dans le sens dont vous l'entendez, vous les humains, mais ça n'empêche pas le désir. Et moi aussi il m'arrive de… Comment disais-tu tout à l'heure ? Ah oui : d'avoir un problème de taille, notamment quand je suis avec toi.

Dean ne répondit rien. En fait il ne bougea même pas, comme paralysé par le choc de découvrir que son ange n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air. Finalement, le véritable problème de taille de l'être céleste allait être de faire admettre au chasseur leur lien et ce que cela impliquait entre eux.

Il lâcha son protégé et reporta son attention devant lui, sur la route.

— On devrait reprendre la route, il reste encore pas mal de chemin. Et tu devrais remettre un t-shirt avant d'attraper froid.

— Je ne crains pas le froid, tu peux me guérir.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être surpris. Il se retourna vers le plus âgé des Winchester et le regarda fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un t-shirt propre, d'un blanc un peu terne, sans doute à cause du nombre de fois qu'il avait été porté, et l'enfiler.

Il reprirent la route, dans un silence serein, chacun réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières heures.

Pour Dean, tout ceci remettait en cause la vie qu'il avait vécue jusqu'ici. Il appréciait beaucoup Castiel. Même si au début leur relation n'avait pas été simple, et même plutôt conflictuelle, il s'était attaché à lui. Et quand il avait pensé le perdre, quand il s'était senti trahi par le pacte que l'ange avait passé avec Crowley, il s'était senti tellement mal. Au final, il avait été plus mal encore que lorsqu'il avait découvert son frère fricotant avec sa pétasse démoniaque. Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cela faisait un moment qu'il ne considérait plus Castiel comme un ami, ni même comme un frère. Le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble un peu plus tôt en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Mais tout cela lui semblait tellement loin de la vie qu'il avait imaginé. Vivre aux côtés d'un ange ? Lui qui ne croyait pas en Dieu à la base... Et un ange dans un corps d'homme en plus.

Cette dernière remarque lui fit se demander si les choses auraient été différentes si Castiel avait choisi une femme comme véhicule. Il tourna un instant son regard vers lui, le détaillant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, avant de se rappeler qu'il était en train de conduire et qu'il risquait l'accident.

L'ange dû remarqué cet instant d'égarement, car il se mit à le fixer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme chaque fois qu'il se posait des questions.

— A quoi pensais-tu en me regardant ainsi, Dean ?

— A toi… A nous, en fait.

— Nous ?

Dean s'arrêta à nouveau sur le bord de la route pour pouvoir regarder l'être céleste dans les yeux.

— Oui, nous. J'étais en train de me demander…

— Oui, Dean ? l'encouragea le brun.

— Le prends pas mal Castiel, mais je me demandais comment aurait été notre relation si tu avais choisi de venir sur Terre dans le corps d'une femme.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne. Je ne comprends pas cette distinction que vous faites, les humains, entre les hommes et les femmes. Aimer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas avant tout pour sa personnalité, sa façon d'être, son coeur ? Quelle différence cela fait-il sur les sentiments d'avoir un pénis ou un vagin entre les cuisses ? Tu aimes ton frère alors que c'est un homme, non ?

— Euh, Cas… J'aime mon frère parce que… C'est mon frère ! Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre que si c'était Anna qui t'avait sorti de l'Enfer et était devenue ton ange gardien, tu l'aurais mieux accepté ?

Dean pouvait sentir une petite pointe d'agacement dans cette question. Peut-être même de jalousie, encore. Castiel le fixait toujours, de son habituel regard bleu, pénétrant, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui. Et il se rendait compte que lui aussi le fixait. Il se remit à le détailler comme quelque minutes plus tôt, mais sans la contrainte de la conduite cette fois. Il ne pouvait nier que Castiel avait choisi un beau corps. Jimmy Novak était un homme attirant, et nul doute qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès de son vivant.

Puis il se rappela les questions de l'ange sur l'importance du sexe de la personne avec qui on est. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous ces petits détails qu'il affectionnait chez Castiel. Son innocence sur certaines choses de la vie, qui lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être face à un enfant plutôt qu'à un être ayant à peu près autant d'années au compteur que la Terre. Sa manie, un peu flippante certes, d'apparaître près de lui, à quelques centimètres, oubliant les bases d'un bon comportement humain. Sa façon de pencher la tête sur le côté quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut envahi par le bleu. Castiel s'était rapproché, son air d'incompréhension affiché sur son visage, la posture qui va avec, sa tête de côté. Mû par une envie soudaine, il attrapa la tête de l'ange et combla la distance qui les séparait. Il avait stoppé toute réflexion et profitait de ce contact. Les lèvres de l'ange contre les siennes, leur langue se mêlant, dansant ensemble, se goûtant, se découvrant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par s'éloigner légèrement, le souffle court, le front collé à celui de Castiel et sa main toujours sur sa nuque.

— Dean, à quoi pensais-tu pour en arriver à ça ?

L'interpelé laissa échapper un rire. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie des petits trucs "made in Cas" qui le rendaient si attachant. Cette curiosité presque maladive, parfois malvenue, souvent gênante, mais jamais mal intentionnée. Seulement, cela avait régulièrement tendance à casser la magie du moment, comme en cet instant.

— Tu parles trop Cas.

Dean se repositionna correctement derrière le volant et reprit la route vers le motel. L'ange le regardait toujours, intrigué.

— Laisse tomber. Les humains sont compliqués. Et je suis un humain très compliqué. Je suis donc trop compliqué pour toi.

Le chemin se termina dans le silence, sans être pesant pour autant. Dean avait décidé que réfléchir complixifait trop les choses et se disait que se laisser aller à ses envies pouvait être très agréables. Castiel, quant à lui, continuait de se demander ce qui avait changé dans l'esprit de son protégé. Mais au fond, quelle importance, si ça les rapprochait.

Après presque cinq heures de route, arrêts compris, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. En ouvrant la porte, ils trouvèrent Sam toujours endormi. Il fallait croire que le cachet faisait plus d'effet que prévu, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Son t-shirt tâché à la main, Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour le laver avant que le tissus ne soit irrécupérable. Il tourna le robinet mais rien ne vint. Jurant, il tourna davantage, toujours aucune goutte d'eau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre et que l'eau arrive tout d'un coup, projetant des jets un peu partout. Il s'empressa de couper l'arriver, mais le mal était déjà fait.

— C'est pas mon jour… Voilà que je peux maintenant faire un concours de t-shirt mouillé !

— Moi j'aime bien, c'est sexy.

Castiel se tenait à la porte, le détaillant. Le tissus blanc était devenu transparent avec l'eau, et l'ange ne se gênait visiblement pas pour profiter de la vue.

— Dean… Tu m'a dit tout à l'heure que si j'avais des questions sur le sujet je n'avais qu'à te demander.

— Euh… Oui, en effet, répondit le chasseur se demandant à quel genre de question il allait avoir droit.

— Je me demandais… Quel effet ça fait de… Le faire dans une douche ?

Castiel était vraiment en train de lui demander de lui faire l'amour dans la douche pour essayer ? Cette pensée le fit sourire d'amusement. Il s'approcha de son emplumé, le fit entrer totalement dans la salle de bain, et ferma la porte avant de lui retirer son imper et la veste de son éternel costume. Puis il le saisit par la cravate et le tira dans la douche à sa suite. Là, il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, faisant tomber comme une légère pluie sur eux.

— Je vais finir par croire que mon ange que je pensais si innocent est en fait un gros pervers, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser d'une façon qui laissait deviner que Castiel allait adorer prendre des douches à l'avenir.

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	4. Le problème de Lucifer

Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il a un peu tardé à arriver, mais il est bien plus long que les précédents, et vu le contenu je pense que vous me pardonnerez ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le problème de Lucifer**

— Sam ? Saaaaam ? Allez, ouvre les yeux, je commence à m'ennuyer…

Devant l'absence de réaction, Lucifer se mit à tapoter de ses doigts sur les bras de Sam, son torse, son cou, sa tête, le secouant un peu plus fort de temps en temps. Il obtint un gigotement et un grognement, mais les yeux restèrent clos. Il s'amusa à faire claquer les lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec son index avant que la tête ne se tourne pour échapper à ce doigt. Il décida alors de s'occuper de l'oreille, titillant le lobe, remontant le long du cartilage. La tête de l'endormi se tourna de nouveau avec un grognement plus fort, semblant agacée de tout ça. Assis sur le bord du lit, il se pencha vers l'oreille qu'il venait d'enquiquiner pour chuchoter :

— Saaaam ? Si tu n'ouvres pas tes jolis petits yeux verts, je te bâillonne et te mets deux doigts dans le nez jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes…

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un nouveau grognement. Les yeux étaient toujours fermés.

— Comme tu voudras !

Lucifer mit sa menace à exécution. Il commença par appliquer l'une de ses mains sur la bouche du dormeur, puis leva deux doigts de son autre main qu'il fourra dans les narines. Trois, deux, un…

Sam ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, sursautant, et frappant les mains qui l'empêchaient de respirer pour les éloigner.

— Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, bordel ?

— En dehors du fait que je suis un ange déchu, tu veux dire ?

— Dieu devait être ivre quand il t'a fait, répondit Sam en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux, encore fatigué.

— L'alcool n'existait pas encore. Ce sont les humains qui ont créé ça, pas mon père. Et j'ignore s'il en a déjà goûté d'ailleurs…

Le chasseurs soupira. Non seulement il était fatigué du manque de sommeil, mais avoir Lucifer comme ça, dès le réveil, imaginant tout ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir prévu pour lui pourrir encore la vie, ça l'épuisait encore plus.

— Alors, tu comptes faire quoi pour me rendre la vie impossible maintenant ? demanda-t-il en sortant du lit.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche le pauvre chéri.

Préférant ignorer les remarques inutiles et désobligeantes de son parasite, il fouilla la pièce du regard, se demandant où était Dean. Il vit alors sur la table le mot avec l'écriture de son frère qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde, excepté parmi les médecins, qui écrivait aussi mal. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Sam était toujours celui qui comblait les connaissances de leur père dans son journal. Il se mit donc en quête de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches :

"_Parti chercher Bébé. Reviens dans +/- 4h_."

Au moins, il avait fait un effort pour rester le plus concis possible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil et se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi un peu plus de cinq heures. Dean aurait déjà dû être là. A moins qu'il ne se soit arrêté ? Pour prendre un café sans doute.

— Oui, il s'est probablement arrêté, mais peut-être pas pour ce que tu penses, dit une voix près de son oreille, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

— T'insinues quoi au juste ?

— Moi ? Mais rien du tout, je ne fais que tendre l'oreille, répondit le Diable avec un sourire goguenard.

Sam écouta alors attentivement les bruits ambiants, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait du bruit venant de… La salle de bain ? Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta à nouveau. Quelqu'un prenait vraisemblablement une douche.

— Ok, Dean prend probablement une douche, y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça…

— Sam, tu as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ?

Avec un soupir, il se recolla contre la porte et écouta encore plus attentivement. Il put alors distinguer des soupirs… Des gémissements…

— Euh… Hum… Il… Euh… Il se fait plaisir sous la douche, c'est pas non plus exceptionnel je pense…

— Et si tu ouvrais la porte ? Faire l'autruche à ce point, je trouve ça inquiétant.

— Je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte pendant que mon frère… Non merci, je l'ai déjà vu faire et j'en ai encore les yeux qui brûlent.

— Pauvre petite chose innocente, se moqua Lucifer en tournant la poignée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

— Je t'ouvre les yeux.

La porte était maintenant ouverte, et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la douche dont la buée ne permettait de voir que des ombres. Il put alors distinguer le corps de son frère collé à celui… D'un autre homme ?! Et à en juger par les sons et les mouvements, ils n'étaient certainement pas en train de se frotter le dos. Son regard tomba sur le sol et il vit les vêtements, pour la plupart trempés, qui avaient été abandonnés là. Il reconnu l'éternel imper et le costume que portait tout le temps Castiel. C'était impossible. Dean n'était tout de même pas en train de… Avec Castiel ? Il avait déjà eu de nombreux doutes à propos des sentiments de l'ange vis à vis de son frère. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui-ci y réponde.

— On dirait que tu commences enfin à comprendre, susurra l'ex roi de l'Enfer à son oreille en se collant dans son dos et en passant ses bras autour de son torse.

Sam était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il découvrait pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de le repousser.

— Tu vois, même ton frère a compris qu'il n'y a aucun honte à prendre du plaisir avec un homme, poursuivi l'ange déchu.

Le chasseur sembla reprendre ses esprits et laissa échapper un rire sans joie en se dégageant de la prise de l'autre pour retourner dans la chambre.

— C'est donc ça. Tu as créé ces images de toutes pièces pour me convaincre.

— Je n'ai pourtant rien à voir là-dedans.

— C'est ça…

— Ton entêtement est un vrai problème, Sam, tu sais.

Pendant ce temps dans la douche…

Après avoir ouvert l'eau, Dean s'était emparé des lèvres de l'ange, l'embrassant avec fougue, et les relâchant seulement pour reprendre son souffle et pour enlever chacun de leurs vêtements. Leurs mains s'étaient mises à toucher toute parcelle de peau à portée, l'eau rendant les caresses plus légères et fluides.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus sous les jets d'eau, le souffle court et soupirant de plaisir au gré des attouchements. Pris dans le feu de l'action, le chasseur plaqua Castiel contre le mur froid de la douche, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

— Contrôle-toi, mon frère est à côté, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, en profitant pour en mordiller le lobe.

— Désolé, haleta l'ange pour toute réponse.

Les mains de ce dernier continuaient de parcourir le corps contre lui, tentant de reproduire au mieux ce qu'il avait pu voir dans des films, pas forcément pour adultes d'ailleurs, voulant procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son protégé. Mais il était difficile de trouver exactement les points érogènes de quelqu'un quand on n'avait aucune conscience des siens. Et c'était encore plus difficile quand son amant était justement en train de les lui montrer, descendant doucement mais sûrement le long du torse, agaçant les boutons de chaire brun. Son tortionnaire s'amusa même à mimer un va-et-vient avec sa langue quand il arriva au niveau du nombril.

Mais alors qu'il était à genoux devant lui, Dean s'arrêta subitement, les mains sur les hanches devant lui, et regardant fixement le sexe dressé sous ses yeux. Il avait eu l'intention de lui faire une fellation. Mais une fois sur le point de la faire, la vérité lui sauta à la figure : il allait coucher avec homme. Oui, il l'avait déjà fait, moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant même, mais il était alors drogué. Et surtout il n'avait pas vraiment pris les choses en mains. Pas du tout même. Il s'était laissé guidé tout du long. Il se rendait maintenant compte que ces petits détails qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faisaient peur.

— Dean… tu n'es pas obligé.

— Je sais. C'est juste que… Je pensais pouvoir…

— Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Je ne te demande rien, tu sais.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il, posant son front contre l'une des cuisses de Castiel.

Il ferma les yeux, promenant une main sur la fesse à portée, l'autre sur le bas-ventre, la hanche, la cuisse. Il embrassa la peau à proximité de ses lèvres, et prit le sexe tendu dans sa main, entamant de lents mouvements. Il s'empêcha de réfléchir, de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et déposa d'abord de doux baisers à côté de ses doigts puis passa de petits coups de langes. C'était timide et très loin de valoir un oscar pour la pipe du siècle, mais ça ne semblait pas déplaire à l'ange pour autant qui avait enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Dean se releva finalement après quelques minutes de ce traitement et reprit possession des lèvres de son ange avant que ce dernier lui prenne le visage en coupe pour le regarder.

— Dean… J'aimerais essayer quelque chose que j'ai vu. Est-ce que je peux ?

— Euh… C'est quoi au juste "quelque chose" ?

— Je crains que tu te braques si je te le dis…

— Ce genre de réponse n'est pas vraiment rassurant tu sais ? ricana-t-il.

— Ça semblait agréable dans le film.

— Cas… Tout semble agréable dans un film porno, même s'enfoncer un gourdin dans le cul !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire si ça peut te rassurer.

— J'espère bien !

Le chasseur réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait confiance en Castiel et savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour le blesser, du moins pas intentionnellement. Que risquait-il à le laisser expérimenter quelque chose sur lui ? Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas demandé d'arrêter de regarder des films interdits aux mineurs pour venir le voir lui ? Il était peut-être temps d'assumer maintenant.

— Ok, vas-y.

Dean laissa l'ange retourner la situation et le plaquer à son tour contre la parois froide de la douche, lui envoyant un long frisson à cause de ce changement de température. Mais Castiel ne le laissa pas s'habituer et le poussa à se retourner face au mur. La différence de température entre le froid du carrelage sur son torse et le chaud du corps du brun dans son dos était finalement assez agréable. Il sentit les lèvres courir sur sa nuque, venir taquiner son oreille, descendre sur l'épaule, mordillant parfois la peau.

— Si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi, je m'arrêterai immédiatement.

Sur ces mots, l'ange posa sa lange à la base de la nuque, sur la colonne vertébrale, et descendit le long de celle-ci. Plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? Dean n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il sentait déjà ses fesses écartées par des mains chaudes et la langue brûlante se glisser entre elles.

— Cas ! Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Dean oubliant presque que son frère aurait pu l'entendre.

Heureusement que l'eau couvrait en grande partie les autres bruits.

— Excuse-moi Dean. Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda l'être céleste, soucieux, toujours à genoux derrière son amant.

— Mal ? Bon sang, non. Mais…

— Oh, je peux continuer alors.

Et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, il replongea pour continuer ce qu'il avait entamé. L'aîné des Winchester n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de vivre une chose pareille. Et il arrivait encore moins à croire qu'il adorait ça. Et qu'il avait envie de plus. Mais était-il vraiment prêt pour ça ? Il n'avait déjà pas réussi à faire une fellation digne de ce nom, alors donner son postérieur… Pourtant, même en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de gémir trop fort et réveiller son frère, il ne put empêcher un "plus" de lui échapper. Ce mot ne sembla d'ailleurs pas échapper à l'ange qui, continuant son affaire, inséra la première phalange de son index entre les fesses offertes. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Dean se crispa légèrement.

— Je suis désolé Dean, j'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais, s'excusa Castiel en reculant légèrement avec l'intention de retirer son doigt.

Mais le chasseur lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant de bouger. Il était haletant, et il lui fallu quelques instants pour parvenir à émettre une phrase correcte et sensée.

— Non… Non, ne… Laisse… Je...C'est ok, Cas. Juste… Me laisse pas réfléchir.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas me laisser réfléchir.

— Mais tu…

— Cas, encore une fois, tu parles trop…

Obtempérant, ledit Cas se remit à l'ouvrage, continuant d'adorer les fesses de son amant avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Au bout de quelque minutes, il trouva un point particulièrement sensible, obligeant Dean à s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour éviter de crier. Entre deux gémissements, celui-ci parvint à attraper le bras de Castiel et à stopper sa main.

— Cas… Arrête…

— Pardon, je croyais que tu aimais, répondit l'ange, la voix remplie d'incompréhension.

— Oh mais j'aime Cas. A tel point que si tu continues je vais jouir comme un débutant…

— Oh, d'accord. Tant mieux. Est-ce que… Tu veux que…

— Ne me laisse pas réfléchir, tu te souviens ? Alors passe à la suite sans taper la discute avant que je change d'avis. Mais sache qu'il y a une capote dans la poche de mon jeans, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de flottement.

En vérité, c'était trop tard pour ne pas réfléchir. L'esprit du chasseur était déjà en ébullition, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Castiel n'avait pas semblé avoir vraiment mal la dernière fois, mais c'était un ange, il ne vivait peut-être pas la douleur de la même façon que les humains. Et il ne connaissait pas une seule fille n'ayant pas eu mal en perdant sa virginité. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour les hommes ? Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment la douleur qui lui faisait peur ? Ou bien l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se faire prendre comme une femme ?

Il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, le froissement des vêtements retournés, puis le bruit d'un préservatif qu'on ouvre. Pendant tout ce temps, Dean n'avait pas bougé et était encore essoufflé des sensations qu'il avait eu quelques instants avant. Il se força d'ailleurs à ne plus penser qu'à ça, tentant de se convaincre qu'il allait ressentir la même chose, et plus encore.

Il sentit le corps de l'ange se presser contre le sien et se crispa involontairement à se contact.

— Dean, on peut toujours arrêter si tu préfères...

— Cas, soupira-t-il.

— Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

— T'as tout compris !

Castiel se tut alors et occupa sa bouche à une tâche plus intéressante pour le chasseur : il embrassa sa nuque, ses épaules, toute partie de peau à portée. Les mains sur ses hanches, il l'invita à reculer légèrement le bassin pour faciliter ce qui allait suivre. Dean n'opposa aucune résistance et continua de se concentrer sur le souvenir du plaisir extatique qu'il avait éprouvé grâce aux doigts de l'ange en lui. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde il ne put empêcher son corps de répondre à la peur qu'il tentait de repousser et il se contracta malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de l'homme derrière lui commencer à entrer, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

— Je suis désolé Dean. Il faut que tu te détende.

— Je sais, répondit-il les dents serrées.

L'ange se mit en quête de l'aider en s'occupant de l'érection du chasseur avec sa main, attendant que ce dernier se décontracte un peu pour continuer, et s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il sentait que la douleur revenait. Une fois complètement en lui, il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, poursuivant les mouvements de sa main.

Puis les hanches se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes, et les soupires de plaisir commencèrent à emplir la cabine de la douche. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, inconscients du public qu'ils avaient. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel retrouve le point sensible qui obligea à nouveau le chasseur à étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans son poing. La jouissance vint rapidement ensuite, les laissant essoufflés.

— Finalement je comprends l'intérêt des douches, déclara Castiel en souriant lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de se laver.

— Ouais, sauf que normalement la douche consiste seulement à se savonner, et seul !

En sortant, Dean sembla se rappeler que l'idée de Castiel les avait amener à mouiller leurs vêtements dans la douche. Il n'avait donc plus rien à se mettre.

— Bon, je vais sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette pour aller chercher des vêtements secs. Je pense que je peux t'en prêter, on doit faire à peu près la…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que l'ange était déjà impeccable, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin, impeccable était un bien grand mot avec sa cravate toujours de travers et son imper qui commençait sérieusement à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Puis il se sentit étrangement sec tout à coup. En baissant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi : Castiel avait visiblement utilisé son mojo pour faire la même chose sur lui.

— Pratique ton tour de passe-passe.

Il allait sortir de la pièce pour voir si Sam dormait toujours quand il se rendit compte que la porte était entrebâillée.

— Je n'avais pas fermé la porte ?

— Tu l'as peut-être mal fermée.

— J'espère surtout que Sam ne nous a pas vu…

— Tu comptes cacher ce que nous faisons à ton frère ?

— S'il doit l'apprendre, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit autrement qu'en me voyant en action.

Il sortit de la salle de bain sur ces paroles, l'ange sur les talons. Il trouva son frère assis sur le lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine et les mains sur ses oreilles. Les yeux fermés, il semblait répéter quelque chose comme une litanie. En s'approchant, Dean put comprendre qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de "la fermer". Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Lucifer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui sursauta et s'éloigna à l'autre bout du lit.

— Dean ! Tu m'as fait peur…

— J'ai vu ça, oui, répondit-il stupéfait. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

— Euh… Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de savoir ça…

— Mais il le sait déjà, Sam, puisque je te dis qu'il l'a vraiment fait, intervint Lucifer. Je n'ai rien inventé. Et tu sais que je ne mens jamais.

— T'inquiètes pas pour moi Sammy, raconte-moi tout, poursuivit Dean en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, tentant de se montrer rassurant.

— Tu ne t'énerveras pas, hein ? Je sais que c'est lui qui a créé ces images, je sais que tout est faux, même s'il soutient le contraire.

— Oui, bien sûr, vas-y, je resterai d'un calme olympien, tu as ma parole.

Sam lui raconta alors son réveil, sans les détails sur la façon dont son parasite l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il raconta ce qu'il avait entendu et vu, sans entrer non plus dans les détails, n'osant plus regarder ni son frère ni Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le silence se fit, de plus en plus lourd, seulement perturbé par un Lucifer ricanant, visiblement très amusé par cette situation.

— Euh Sam… Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Et j'aurais préféré te l'apprendre autrement d'ailleurs… Mais ce n'était pas une hallucination…

— Quoi ?

— Ah, bah enfin quelqu'un de mon côté ! Cancana le Diable.

— C'est toi, l'accusa Sam. C'est encore une de tes ruses. C'est bon, j'ai compris, Dean n'est pas encore revenu. Si ça se trouve, je dors encore.

— Sam ? l'appela son frère. C'est si difficile à croire ?

— Évidemment ! Que Castiel te court après je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, mais toi… Tu as toujours été un coureur de jupon, voire un macho, 100% hétéro.

— Mais je le suis toujours ! Hétéro, je veux dire. Je ne me considère pas du tout comme un coureur de jupon, ni un macho...

— Castiel est un homme…

— Castiel est un emplumé avant tout, il est donc asexué.

— Et Anna aussi était une "emplumée avant tout" ?

— Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré sa grâce je te rappelle, elle était humaine.

— Dean, pourrais-tu me laisser parler avec Sam ? Seul, s'il te plait, demanda Castiel qui s'était maintenant rapproché du lit.

Dean fronça les sourcils en le regardant, se demandant ce que son ange avait en tête. Puis il haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il allait faire un tour dehors. Castiel prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, à côté du lit.

— Si tu me racontais tout ? proposa l'être céleste.

— J'ai déjà tout raconté. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

— Sam… Pourquoi étais-tu à ce point persuadé que Lucifer avait inventé tout ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il créé des images de ton frère et moi ensemble ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, que même Lucifer ne dérangea pas. Sam, assis maintenant au bord du lit, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses et regardant fixement le sol, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pouvait-il raconté à Castiel ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt ? Si son frère l'apprenait, il n'aurait pas finit d'en entendre parler. Déjà qu'il avait plus ou moins trahi Dean en fréquentant Ruby, si en plus il savait qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon et qu'il avait offert ses fesses au Diable contre quelques nuits de sommeil, il était bon pour mourir des mains même de son aîné.

— Bon, Sam, on t'a posé une question, et je suis pour ma part très curieux de savoir ce que tu as à y répondre, s'impatienta Lucifer.

— Ferme-la ! C'est de ta faute tout ça. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin me foutre la paix ?

— Eh bien, parle au petit ami ailé de ton frère, peut-être qu'il aura une idée pour me faire partir.

Sam se tourna vers l'ange déchu qui arborait un sourire amusé. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si bête. Peut-être que Castiel pourrait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'attendre que Sam lui accorde à nouveau son attention, ce qu'il fit.

— Tu ne diras rien à Dean. Tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant ne devra jamais sortir de cette pièce.

— Tu as ma parole, Sam. Je t'écoute.

— Bien. Euh… Par où commencer… ?

— Par le début ! ironisa l'ange blond.

— Ça va pas être facile avec ses commentaires, soupira le plus jeune Winchester. Il y a deux ans, Lucifer a commencé à venir me voir dans mes rêves pour me convaincre de lui dire "oui". Il venait toutes les nuits, m'empêchant de me reposer.

— Je croyais que c'était Dean et ses cauchemars qui t'empêchaient de dormir.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Dean pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

— Je comprends. Et ensuite ?

— Un jour il m'a dit qu'il pourrait me posséder autrement que comme un véhicule…

— Te posséder autrement ? demanda Castiel en penchant la tête dans son habituel air d'incompréhension.

— Qu'il est mignon. Castiel a toujours été le plus innocent d'entre nous ! J'aurais pensé que coucher avec ton frère le décoincerait un peu, mais on dirait qu'il y a encore du boulot.

Ignorant la remarque de son parasite, Sam tenta d'expliquer :

— C'est une sorte d'expression. Euh… Tout à l'heure, toi et Dean… On peut dire que tu as possédé Dean. Tu vois ?

— Oui. Je vois. Continue.

— J'ai pensé qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais il a finit par me proposer de lui dire "oui" pour me posséder… de _cette_ façon, et qu'en échange il ne viendrait plus m'importuner la nuit.

— Et tu as accepté ?

— J'étais au bout du rouleau, tellement en manque de sommeil… Oui, j'ai fini par accepter, termina-t-il en soupirant.

— Oh, je t'en prie Sam, ne fais pas comme si ça avait été une horrible corvée ! Tu ne peux pas nier que tu y as pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Serrant les dents à se souvenir, il n'osa plus regarder son ami ailé. Parce que oui, Lucifer avait raison, il y avait pris plaisir. Il avait beau se dégoûter pour ça, sa jouissance avait pourtant été une preuve. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement, rassurante.

— Sam, je suis un ange du Seigneur. Je ne juge pas. Tu peux tout me dire sans crainte.

Le chasseur releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu de l'ange avant de les reporter sur ses mains. Soutenir un regard, même sans jugement, était trop difficile.

— Il ne m'a pas possédé. Il s'est contenté de me faire jouir, et m'a promis que la prochaine fois il me posséderait pour de vrai. Il n'est jamais revenu hanter mes nuits…

— Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait des rêves érotiques sur moi ? Je ne te crois pas.

Sam ignora les accusations de l'ange déchu attendant l'avis de Castiel qui ne tarda pas.

— Et depuis qu'il est dans ta tête, il l'a fait ?

— Bien sûr que non ! J'ai refusé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est… C'est un homme Castiel, et j'en suis un aussi ! C'est… Dégradant.

— Dégradant ? Je ne crois pas que Dean ait pensé ça tout à l'heure. Et je n'ai pas trouvé ça dégradant non plus la première fois, dit l'ange pensif.

— La première… Attends, tout à l'heure c'était pas la première fois ? s'étonna le jeune Winchester. Mais vous faites ça depuis quand ? Non, oublie ma question, je veux pas savoir.

— Hé ! Sois pas aussi égoïste, je veux savoir moi ! protesta Lucifer.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Sam, il est hors de question que je fasse ça avec lui…

Castiel resta pensif un moment, fixant le chasseur qui eut la très désagréable impression que son vis-à-vis pouvait scruter chacune de ses pensées.

— Sam. Tu es d'accord que Lucifer est dans tête, qu'il n'est pas réel ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était ton esprit qui avait créé tout ça pour évacuer quelque chose ?

— Tu peux développer ?

— Tu as passé un marché il y a deux ans dont l'une des parties n'a pas été totalement respectée. Il est fort possible qu'avec le traumatisme que tu as vécu dans la cage ton esprit veuille mettre fin à ce marché pour pouvoir ensuite oublier tout ça.

— Castiel, tu es en train de me conseiller de laisser le Diable me… ? demanda Sam en relevant la tête vers lui, ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase.

— Oui.

Le chasseur était stupéfait de cette conversation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que terminer le marché conclu deux ans plus tôt pourrait éventuellement être la clé de sa liberté. Lucifer, lui, jubilait d'avoir trouvé un allié, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de son petit frère céleste si innocent. Enfin, il avait l'air moins innocent que dans le temps. Finalement, peut-être que sa fréquentation avec Dean Winchester arriverait à faire de lui quelqu'un de normal avec des connaissances normales en matière de sexe ! Quant à Castiel, il se leva et rangea sa chaise, prêt à sortir de la chambre.

— Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, je tiendrai Dean éloigné. Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler quand tu auras fini. Et Sam, termina-t-il la main sur la poignée, je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais il semblerait que pour Dean ce soit plus facile quand il ne réfléchit pas.

L'ange sorti, laissant le chasseur seul avec ses pensées et son parasite qui était en train de s'affaler dans le lit. Ne pas penser ? Voilà qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand une main passa sous son t-shirt, lui envoyant comme un signal d'alarme auquel il répondit en se tendant, sur la défensive. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile…

— Bon alors, tu vas écouter les conseils du si gentil et innocent petit Castiel ? Moi j'ai tout mon temps, mais je ne pense pas qu'il saura garder Dean à distance indéfiniment. Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il nous surprenne en pleine action, si ? Quoique, tu l'as bien vu toi… A moins que ce ne soit le fait de faire ça avec le grand frère du petit ami de ton propre grand frère ? Moi je trouve ça amusant comme situation. Enfin, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je peux continuer ce monologue encore très longtemps… Mais à force d'abstinence, je commence à avoir un problème. Tu sais, quand on se sent un peu étriqué sous la ceinture... Faut pas croire, les anges aussi aiment le sexe, mais tu l'avais probablement déjà remarqué avec Gabriel. Sans doute le plus pervers de nous tous. Quoi que trop porté sur les femmes. Il n'était pas très friand de sexe entre hommes. C'est dommage ça enlève à peu près la moitié des partenaires potentiels. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es le seul à me voir, m'entendre et à pouvoir échanger avec moi de douces caresses. Tu es donc le seul à pouvoir m'aider à corriger ce problème de taille. Alors j'espère que tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose, je me sens seul et abandonné à force...

— Tu la fermes jamais ? soupira Sam, ayant à peine écouté son babillage.

— Non… Mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'y obliger.

— Si seulement un moyen existait, je le ferais avec plaisir !

— Eh bien vas-y alors !

— Quoi ?

— Tu manques donc à ce point d'imagination ? C'est assez désolant. Je vais finir par croire que Castiel est plus imaginatif que toi en matière de sexualité.

Sam se tourna abasourdi vers Lucifer, qui le regardait moqueur. Cet emplumé déchu complètement cinglé était-il vraiment en train de lui suggérer de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour le faire taire ? Voire autre chose ? Si Castiel avait raison et que tout ceci n'était qu'une espèce de fantasme, il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou inquiet. D'un côté, se dire que tout ceci n'était pas réel aidait grandement à l'accepter. Mais en même temps, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale et son niveau de perversité pour imaginer des trucs pareils.

— Crick, crick… Tu penses tellement fort que j'entends les rouages s'actionner dans ta petite caboche.

Le Diable se redressa, glissant la main qui se trouvait toujours sous le vêtement vers le flan, se délectant des frissons qu'il obtenait en retour. Même si Sam avait voulu faire croire que c'était des frissons de dégoût, ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas. La main continua son chemin vers le ventre, faisant se contracter les abdos à son passage. Plus haut, la bouche du blond vint se coller à l'oreille du châtain.

— Écoute ton petit angelot de beau frère et range ton cerveau dans un placard. Pour une fois, ne pense pas avec ta tête et pense avec ta queue. Je suis sûr que Dean sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Tout en disant ça, sa main libre était venu se poser sur l'entre-jambe du chasseur, la pressant contre sa paume avec de légers mouvements. Et au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il avait finit par déboutonner le pantalon, baisser la fermeture éclaire et passer sa main à l'intérieur du jean, caressant l'érection naissante à travers le tissus du sous-vêtement. Sam avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

— Je t'ai dit que Dieu m'avait chassé parce que j'étais trop excessif dans mon amour pour lui. En fait, je suis excessif dans toutes les formes d'amour. C'est ce qui fait de moi un si bon amant. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai fait ressentir avec mes mains… Imagine tout ce que je pourrais te faire ressentir avec ma queue.

A ces mots, le cadet des Winchester, qui avait presque réussi à arrêter de penser, se tendit et se libéra des bras qui l'encerclaient pour se lever. Se tournant face à lui, il regarda le Diable ricaner.

— Quoi ? J'ai encore heurté ta sensibilité de pauvre vierge effarouché ? Franchement, Sam, j'ai eu accès à tes souvenirs, et tu ne faisais pas tant d'histoires avec Jess. Et ne parlons même pas de la loup-garou. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Madison ! C'était très chaud avec elle. Tu étais vraiment passionné ! J'en serais presque jaloux…

— Ferme-la ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elles ! s'énerva le chasseur, ne voulant pas se rappeler ces deux femmes qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait vu mourir.

— Pourquoi me taire ? C'est bien trop amusant de voir tes réactions. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en me demandant ainsi de "la fermer" que je vais…

La phrase de Lucifer mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Sam écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne en attrapant le col de son t-shirt dans son poing. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, ni même de sensuel. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le relâcha en le repoussant et se recula.

— C'était pas si mal. Mais je sais que tu peux faire bien mieux…

— Et pourquoi tu attends que j'agisse au juste ? La dernière fois tu n'as pas attendu que j'y mette du mien pour me sauter dessus.

— La dernière fois je ne t'ai pas baisé, tu te souviens ? Je ne baise pas les poupées gonflables… D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu as envie d'être.

L'ange déchu était maintenant à moitié couché, appuyé sur ses coudes, son sourire goguenard ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

— Tu veux tester la théorie de Castiel selon laquelle me laisser te posséder me ferait disparaître de ta tête ? Alors fais-moi envie… Rends-moi fou de désir jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus que l'envie de prendre ton joli petit cul.

Le chasseur était conscient qu'il avait maintenant le choix entre deux possibilités. Continuer à fuir comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent et rester dans cette situation des plus désagréables qui lui donnait l'impression d'être bon pour l'asile, ou prendre le risque de faire ce que le Diable lui disait dans l'espoir que tout serait finit ensuite. En tant que Winchester, le risque était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Et il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant les difficultés. Il l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises. C'est pourquoi il se décida enfin à mettre en pratique les conseils reçus un peu plus tôt : il cessa de réfléchir, oublia qui il était et surtout avec qui il était.

Retirant son t-shirt, le chasseur s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de Lucifer et appuya de sa main sur sa gorge pour le forcer à s'allonger complètement avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. L'ange déchu voulait qu'il lui montre la passion et la fougue dont il était capable ? Il allait lui montrer alors.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuée de coups de langues, mais aussi de dents, de quelques grognements, de mains agrippées et de tissus déchirés. Tout ceci ressemblait plus à une bataille pour dominer l'autre qu'à de véritables préliminaires. Même si Sam savait comment cela finirait, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire gentiment comme la dernière fois. Lucifer avait eu raison en disant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être une poupée gonflable. Mais il avait aussi une certaine fierté : il avait toujours pensé être un bon amant. Et même si tout ce qui se passait en ce moment même n'était pas réel et qu'il en était plus ou moins de même deux ans auparavant, il devait avouer qu'il avait été vexé que l'ange déchu ne termine pas vraiment ce qu'il avait commencé. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être un ado qui faisait ça pour la première fois et était venu trop vite sans donner assez de plaisir à sa copine. Bien qu'il était évident que Lucifer ne pouvait décemment pas être comparé à une petite amie.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, et le Diable avait renversé la situation, se retrouvant au dessus du chasseur, entre ses cuisses. Leur corps étaient tous deux marqués de traces rouges dues aux dents ou aux ongles de l'autre.

— Tu vois que quand on s'investit c'est tout de suite plus agréable.

Au lieu de répondre, Sam le saisit par la nuque et entama une nouvelle danse entre leur langue. Il savait que s'il le laissait parler, ses réflexions reviendraient au galop. Mais son amant ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa les poignets qu'il ramena au dessus de sa tête. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte le chasseur était solidement attaché aux montant du lit avec une corde.

— Comment… ?

— Tu as tellement arrêté de réfléchir que tu as oublié qui je suis ? se moqua l'ex roi de l'Enfer. Ce serait dommage d'avoir des pouvoirs et de ne pas s'en servir, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Sam tenta de tirer sur les liens, mais il ne parvint qu'à se brûler la peau sensible de ses poignets. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer était descendu de quelques étages sur son corps, de sorte que son visage était maintenant à la hauteur de l'érection du jeune Winchester.

— Tu savais qu'en vérité c'est la personne qui donne un plaisir buccale qui domine ? Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais eu une réaction intéressante la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de t'en faire un.

Il commença par donner des coups de langue sur la verge dressée, puis sur les testicules, avant de le prendre en bouche, arrachant un long soupire au châtain qui prit garde de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. ILe Diable gardait ses yeux fixés sur son visage, mais Sam avait fermé les siens.

— Ouvre les yeux. J'aime voir le plaisir que je procure dans le regard de mes partenaires. Alors regarde-moi ou j'arrête.

Le chasseur se força à ouvrir les yeux et les ancra dans ceux bleu de l'ange déchu qui reprit son activité sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Chaque fois que Sam se laissait emporter par le plaisir et fermait les yeux, la bouche qui lui procurait tant de sensations s'éloignait et ne revenait que lorsqu'il daignait rouvrir les yeux. C'était tellement frustrant. Et il comprenait mieux les précédentes paroles de l'autre homme : il était totalement soumis au bon vouloir de Lucifer. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Non, la seule chose qui le gênait était cette frustration grandissante à sentir la plaisir monter sans jamais être assouvi.

Après de longues minutes de cette torture, le Diable se redressa, ricanant au grognement d'insatisfaction qu'il reçu en retour. Son amant avait l'esprit tellement embrumé par le plaisir qu'il n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de se retourner pour finir sur les genoux. Il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier avait conscience de lui offrir ses fesses à sa vue de façon si indécente, mais quelle importance ? Lubrifiant juste ce qu'il fallait, il le pénétra d'une seule poussée, obtenant cette fois une gémissement de douleur qui sembla le ramener sur terre.

— Espèce de… Tu… Tu étais… Censé être doux… Enfoiré…, l'insulta Sam entre ses dents serrées et son souffle coupé par la douleur.

— C'était la dernière fois, répondit-il à son oreille. Si tu avais été plus coopératif il y a deux ans, j'aurais été doux à ce moment-là. Et tu ne te plaignais pas de mon manque de douceur jusque là, continua-t-il en retraçant de son doigt une griffure dans le dos du chasseur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur partira vite.

Lucifer entama un lent va-et-vient, arrachant d'autres gémissements de douleur qui se transformèrent en soupires de plaisir après quelques coups de rein. Comme il l'avait prédit, la douleur ne dura pas longtemps. Il allait toujours à un rythme très lent, passant une main entre les cuisses du chasseur, l'effleurant de ses doigts sans jamais toucher son sexe. Il glissa son autre main dans les longs cheveux châtains et ferma son poing dessus pour tirer la tête en arrière d'un coup sec, obtenant une nouvelle plainte, perdue entre le plaisir et la douleur, avec une petite pointe de surprise. Un mélange qui sonna agréablement érotique aux oreilles du Diable. Et il eut soudain l'envie de l'entendre encore et encore, plus fort.

Il posa ses lèvres à la base du cou offert et suçota la peau déjà recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur jusqu'à laisser une marque violacée. Puis il lâcha la chevelure et descendit sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, se délectant des frissons qu'il savait procurer à son amant, jusqu'à la hanche, ramenant son autre main de l'autre côté. Il enfonça alors ses doigts dans la chaire, se moquant d'y laisser des traces, et tint fermement le bassin devant lui pour le pilonner plus fort, sortant presque totalement avant de revenir le plus profondément possible.

Ce traitement lui valu une belle récompense : Sam en était presque à crier. Sans doute y avait-il un peu de douleur dans ces sons, mais le plaisir en ressortait majoritairement gagnant. Le point sensible dû à la prostate que Lucifer touchait presque à chaque fois aidant pour beaucoup.

A cause des mouvements de plus en plus violents et rapides, Sam tirait involontairement sur la corde qui retenait toujours ses poignets, commençant à les blesser sérieusement. Mais malgré la douleur, il n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait plus bas. Ses muscles se contractaient de plus en plus, de la sueur perlait sur son front et sa respiration devenait tellement difficile qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Soudain il ne put plus contenir tout ce flot de sensations et laissa échapper un long cri alors que l'orgasme l'emportait. Il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre à son tour et quelque chose de chaud couler en lui. Tremblant et la respiration saccadée, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il s'écroula la tête dans l'oreiller, se laissant aller à la fatigue et entendant à peine les paroles prononcées à son oreille.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile...

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul et avait l'impression d'être passé sous un bus tant son corps était endolori. Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction flottait en lui. Lucifer semblait nul part en vue. Le silence régnait. Il vérifia ses poignets ainsi que son cou dans la glace de la salle de bain : intacts. Tout n'avait été qu'hallucinations. Et Castiel avait apparemment vu juste avec sa théorie.

Il retrouva son frère et l'ange dans un café a quelques rues du motel et leur apprit qu'il était enfin parvenu à se débarrasser de son parasite mental. Lorsque Dean lui demanda comme il avait fait, il répondit simplement qu'il avait écouté les sages conseils de Castiel. Et même si la réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire, l'ange lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il laissa tomber.

La nuit venue, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère, appuyant exagérément sur le terme, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'était pas dupe et avait très bien compris pourquoi ils avaient pris une seconde chambre. Il se coucha et s'endormit sans aucune difficulté. C'est qu'il avait de nombreuses heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Mais alors qu'il croyait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix, il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant du mouvement près de lui. Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur un Lucifer nonchalamment allongé à côté de lui dans le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Il faut croire que je te manquais déjà. Du moins j'espère que c'est moi tout entier qui te manquait et pas juste ma merveilleuse queue qui t'a offert l'orgasme le plus foudroyant que tu aies connu…

Tournant son regard vers la vitre, il remarqua dans le reflet la marque violette à la jointure de son épaule et de son cou. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains où des traces rougeâtres ceignaient ses poignets. Il en déduisit qu'il était en train de rêver. Bien que la pensée qu'il devait être sacrément atteint pour faire un rêve érotique sur celui qui avait si longtemps été son pire cauchemar, il finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Après tout, personne ne serait jamais au courant, puisque ceci n'était qu'un rêve. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

C'est fini ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus et que j'aurai réussi à convertir certain(e)s d'entre vous au Samifer (même si à la fin je suis un peu OOC, je l'avoue...) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
